


It Will Never End

by Thatmediocrewriter



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Child Death, Drug Abuse, F/F, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatmediocrewriter/pseuds/Thatmediocrewriter
Summary: A woman enters the Hotel Cortez with too many sins to count, all those beautiful sins and suffering would be Sally's.





	It Will Never End

// Before I say anything else big warning for mentions of sexual abuse of a minor, murder, suicide and overdose. I mean it if these make you uncomfortable do not read this fic! I don’t want to cause distress to anyone. If you would still like to read then I hope you enjoy, this is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction.//

“Say it again.”

The words were ringing through her ears.

‘Say it again say it again say it again.’

It was the only thing the middle-aged woman could focus on, she tried dear god was she trying but she couldn’t get the words passed her constricting throat. She lay on the old bed her back bowed as she convulsed, her mouth foaming. Despite this she felt at peace, the police had finally caught up with her they were going to bring her to justice for her terrible crimes.

-  
‘Male aged thirty-five, found dead in the kitchen face down with multiple stab wounds in his back and one in his throat.’  
-

They didn’t understand, they didn’t want to understand why she did it. All they wanted was to lock her away and forget about her but she had found a place where she was understood, a dark yet shining beacon of hope at ‘The Hotel Cortez’ and in it lay her light, the woman holding her now the woman who gave her this gift. A release from this world and all the things she had done in it, her saviour. 

Sally.

She tried to choke the name out, but all that came out was specks of saliva, but the blond woman understood shushing her and caressing her steadily paling face. Sally always understood, she had listened and reassured her that she was a good person. A good mother.

-  
‘Male child aged six years old, sedatives found in the blood stream. Cause of death affixation by smothering with a pillow.’  
-

She was a good mother, the haunted look in her boy’s eyes when she had pulled her husband off of him. Had dragged the disgusting lecherous man, pants still around his thighs, into the kitchen and given him the punishment that such a crime deserved. She had tried, she had tried so hard for the next few days to fix and comfort her son but the look never left his eyes the tears never stopped falling. So, she had decided to take the pain away because she was a good mother, she was a good fucking mother.

Her eyes were closing now, the world was dimming and all she could feel was Sally’s warm arms encircling her as she drifted away. Finally, the words choked out as she took her last breaths.

“I love you Sally.”  
-  
She stared down at the dead body, her dead body. The band still tied tight around the now waxy looking skin of her forearm. 

“You said you’d stay with me forever Jenny, I’m going to hold you to that promise.” A tear choked voice filled her ears. Thin arms wrapped around her waist and a wet face pressed to her neck as she stared down in numb horror as the realisation dawned on her.

This hell would not end, it would never end.


End file.
